


Fears we need to face

by Vyslante



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family, Fix-It, Relationship Discussions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyslante/pseuds/Vyslante
Summary: « Elle me l'avait juré ! », lance Tommy en quittant la ferme, laissant Dina gérer les conséquences de sa visite.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Fears we need to face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinailovestosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinailovestosleep/gifts).



Le bruit des sabots du cheval de Tommy s’éloignant, puis, plus rien. JJ, semblant sentir le malaise, commence à babiller bruyamment. Ellie le calme en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, mais elle ne relève pas les yeux — au contraire de Dina qui, de l’autre côté de la table, semble vouloir défier quiconque de soutenir son regard. Le silence s’étire, le temps semblant prendre la texture de la mélasse, chaque seconde ne faisant que retarder l’inévitable. Dina, finalement, laisse échapper un long soupir en se massant le front.

« Ellie, je… ». Un autre soupir. « Je n’ai pas besoin de te demander si tu veux y aller, hein…  
— J’ai… ». Sa voix se brise. Elle relève légèrement la tête, et la détresse que Dina peut lire dans ses yeux lui fend le cœur. « J’ai fait une promesse.  
— Une promesse ! ». Elle ne peut s’empêcher de lâcher un bref éclat d’un rire jaune, une réaction nerveuse vidée de toute trace d’hilarité. « Une promesse de quoi ? D’aller mourir de l’autre côté du continent ? »

Ellie ouvre la bouche, mais les mots de sa réponse meurent avant qu’elle ne puisse les former. Dina se lève, et se met à faire les cents pas dans le salon, arpentant les quelques mètres comme si ces va-et-vient l’aidaient à se concentrer. D’un vague geste du bras, elle pointe la carte que Tommy a oubliée sur leur table.

« Et pour quoi, un signalement douteux de deux personnes qui leur ressemblent vaguement ? Une information qui aura mis tant de temps à nous parvenir qu’elle est probablement déjà obsolète ? »

Elle continue ses allers-retours, fulminant toujours en repensant à l’audace de Tommy. Ellie n’ose rien répondre, sans même se redresser dans sa chaise. « Et puis, l’autre côté du continent, encore faut-il pouvoir y arriver ! Seattle, c’était une chose, mais là… ! Ça représente... ». Elle s’interrompt quelques instants, s’arrêtant devant la chaise qu’elle venait de quitter pour observer la légende de la carte, effectuant le bref calcul mental sans peine. « … au moins mille six cent kilomètres, à travers l’Utah, ou le désert du Nevada ! ». Les noms sont des reliques d’un temps qui s’est éteint avant même qu’elle ne vienne au monde, et ne lui évoquent pas grand-chose. Elle espère tout de même qu’Ellie, ayant grandi dans une zone de quarantaine et ayant reçu une éducation approuvée par la FEDRA, saura y reconnaître l’inconscience du projet.

« Sans compter sur les infectés, ou les bandes plus ou moins hostiles qui doivent parsemer le parcours ! Une telle expédition, seule, sans même un cheval, ça serait suicidaire.  
— Seule ? ». Ellie a brusquement relevé la tête à la dernière phrase de sa compagne. Un éclat de déception — de colère ? De tristesse ? C’est passé trop vite pour que Dina puisse en être certaine, mais ce n’est rien de positif. Elle se surprend à soupirer, à nouveau.  
« Seule ». Les mots la peinent, mais un seul regard à Ellie, qui serre toujours JJ contre elle, suffit à raffermir sa détermination. « Je ne referai pas ça, Ellie. Je… je ne peux pas. J’ai JJ, maintenant. La ferme. Toi… »

Elle essaye, dans ce simple mot, de transmettre tant de choses que sa voix s’en étrangle presque. De l’amour, bien sûr, mais aussi de la crainte, le roc qu’a été leur relation au cœur de la tempête des mois passés, la peur d’être seule à nouveau, toute la conviction qu’elle tente d’imprimer dans ce pronom. La colère qu’elle avait à l’encontre de Tommy, venu jusque dans leur havre de paix pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, cette colère qu’elle avait senti poindre à nouveau en pensant à cette ridicule idée d’aller en Californie à pied, tout cela avait fondu comme les premières neiges devant les yeux apologétiques d’Ellie. Elle a l’air tellement… perdue.

« Je… ne suis pas aussi forte que toi », hésite Ellie. « Rester ici, avec toi, avec JJ, vivre comme une famille normale, élever nos moutons, je ne demande que ça, mais… je n'en dors plus, Dina ». Celle-ci le sait bien — elles partagent un lit, après tout — mais ne le relève pas, se rasseyant posément, tendant la main à travers la table pour la poser sur celle d’Ellie, qui cherche toujours les mots justes. « Je sais que tu as raison, qu’on ne peut pas être sûres que ce soit bien elle, que faire mille six cent bornes à pied ça n’a aucun sens… et encore, j’ai réussi à ramener un estropié et une femme enceinte depuis Seattle jusqu’ici, et ça aussi ça n’avait aucun sens ». Un fugace sourire relève le coin de ses lèvres, avant de disparaître aussi vite qu’il était venu. « Mais possible ou pas possible, j’ai l’impression que ce n’est qu’une excuse. Tommy a raison, j’ai fait une promesse.  
— Tu ne lui _dois_ rien ! », lance Dina en fronçant les sourcils. « Oui, tu lui as dit des choses, dans une situation exceptionnelle, après avoir traversé des centaines de kilomètres de forêt, après… Après tout Seattle, putain ! Personne à Jackson ne t’en voudra si tu restes ici ! Personne, et certainement pas moi !  
— Moi, je m’en voudrai ».

La déclaration, cette fois, est nette et claire, comme si ces mots tournoyaient dans son esprit depuis des mois, comme s’ils étaient enfin prononcés pour de vrai après avoir été maintes fois répétés. « C’est comme si je laissais tomber Joel, comme si tout ce que nous avions fait n’avait servi à rien. Comme si mes cauchemars avaient raison. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi », répète-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas passer le reste de mes jours à avoir peur de chaque porte qui claque, j’ai… j’ai besoin de pouvoir tourner la page, pour de vrai. Je ne peux pas juste... passer à autre chose comme ça.  
— Parce que tu crois que c’est _facile_ pour moi ?! ». Une partie de Dina regrette instantanément le ton qu’elle vient d’utiliser, une partie rationnelle qui tente de lui rappeler qu’elles ont vécu les mêmes évènements ; que c’est peut-être même pire pour Ellie, qui n’a pas passé des jours entiers barricadée dans le théâtre. Elle continue, pourtant, laissant parler son incrédulité. « Que je n’ai pas de cauchemars ? Que je ne me réveille pas en sueur, paniquée et persuadée d’être revenue à Seattle ? Que, que », elle trébuche sur les mots, et les larmes lui montent aux yeux, mais les vannes sont ouvertes, et elle ne pense pas pouvoir s’arrêter à présent. « Que je ne revois pas encore et encore ces quelques instants où seule la compassion d’un gamin nous a permis d’échapper à la mort ? Que je n’ai pas l’impression de revoir Jesse à chaque fois que je regarde JJ ?  
— Ageeuh », gazouille l’intéressé, jusqu’alors passionné par une étude de ses propres doigts.  
« Dina, je…  
— Je ne suis pas aussi forte que tu le penses ! », l’interrompt-elle. « J’essaye, j’essaye de vivre, pour notre famille, mais j’ai _besoin_ de toi ! ». Elle se penche, reposant son front sur ses mains croisées, reniflant en essayant autant qu’elle le puisse de ne pas pleurer. Ellie écarquille les yeux, effarée, mais avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de réagir, Dina poursuit. « Je pourrais pas tenir si tu pars. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas te perdre. Si… si tu nous abandonnes, je…  
— Dina ! », la coupe-t-elle d’une voix étranglée. « Je… ». Son élan initial se brise, et elle cherche à nouveau ses mots. « Je… je ne veux pas vous abandonner. Jamais ! Je veux juste, juste... en finir ».

Dina exhale de surprise, faisant réaliser à Ellie l'ambiguïté de sa formulation. « Pas comme ça ! », s’empresse-t-elle de clarifier, même si une petite voix traîtresse en son esprit lui susurre le contraire. Elle préfère l’ignorer, se concentrant sur le poids réconfortant de JJ serré contre elle pour recentrer ses pensées. « Je veux dire, je veux… je veux, je veux… ».

Sa langue fourche, et elle ne sait pas comment expliquer ce qu’elle ressent ; le sait-elle seulement ? Dina lève les yeux, leurs regards se croisent, et Ellie réfrène un soupir de soulagement quand elle réalise qu’elle ne répond pas tout de suite, lui laissant un peu de temps pour retrouver ses appuis. « Ce que je veux », répète-t-elle d’un ton inconsciemment plus assuré, « c’est… ce que je disais, de pouvoir avoir une vie normale. De vivre avec toi, de s’occuper de la ferme, d’élever JJ ». Le début d’un sourire relève les coins de ses lèvres, mais aucune joie n’éclaire son visage. « Mais je sais que ça ne pourra pas se faire tant qu’elle sera là. Parce qu’elle pourrait revenir, pour finir ce qu’elle a commencé ». Dina se retient à grand-peine de lever les yeux au ciel ; Ellie poursuit sans le remarquer. « Mais surtout pour… clore tout ça. Pour ne pas la laisser impunie. Pour rendre justice à Joel. Pour que— ».

Elle s’interrompt brusquement, comme si, quelque part, elle venait de réaliser qu’elle en disait trop. Dina, à nouveau, prend le temps de ne pas répondre, lui offrant un sourire encourageant. Ellie prend une profonde inspiration et, raffermie, reprend sa confession. « Pour que j’arrête, au plein milieu de la nuit, de fixer le plafond sans pouvoir fermer l’œil, retournant sans cesse à l’idée de l’avoir déçu. Que j’ai échoué à le sauver, et que j’ai même échoué à le venger.  
— Oh, Ellie… »

La tendresse, la compassion, la compréhension que Dina parvient à insuffler dans ce simple nom font baisser les yeux d’embarras à l’intéressée. « Je ne peux pas être certaine de beaucoup de choses, mais je sais qu’elle ne reviendra pas. Elle ne serait pas partie en bateau avec le gamin si son but était de nous retrouver. Mais qui sait si elle ne changerait pas d’avis en te voyant... Quant à Joel… ». À nouveau, le silence s’installe. Cette fois, pourtant, il leur semble naturel — bienvenu, même. Dina s'essuie les yeux, encore humides, d’un revers de la manche, et à son tour, inspire profondément. « Je ne peux pas dire que je le connaissais autant que toi, bien sûr, mais… est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu’il aurait apprécié que tu ailles te faire tuer en son nom ? Tout ça pour quoi, pour que vous vous entretuiez, et qu’un de ses proches décide de finir le travail ici et m’achève ? Que JJ grandisse sans parents, et que dans vingt ans il décide à son tour d’aller nous venger ? »

Ellie ne répond pas. Son regard se perd dans le vague, derrière Dina, derrière les quelques arbres visibles à travers la fenêtre. Mentionner Joel fait remonter une myriade de souvenirs, mais un en particulier s’impose à son esprit. La dernière discussion qu’iels avaient eue, avant… avant. La scène lui semble bizarrement intangible, ses pensées ne soulignant que certains des éléments. La fraîcheur du vent sur sa peau, après l’étuve qu’avait été la fête ; le quasi-silence du milieu de la nuit ; l’odeur si forte et particulière du café qu’il avait réussi à se procurer… et les paroles qui avaient été échangées. À propos de Dina. À propos de Salt Lake. Joel lui avouant que si tout était à refaire, il n’hésiterait pas une seconde.

JJ remue, contre elle, et le mouvement soudain la sort de ses réminiscences. Ses yeux se reposent sur Dina, qui ne l’a pas quitté du regard ; sur JJ, qui gesticule joyeusement dans ses bras ; sur les murs de la maison, de _leur_ maison, recouverts de bibelots et d’images ; et la réponse lui apparaît d'elle-même.

« ...non »

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit à l'occasion d'un calendrier de l'Avent — jour 11, prompt « famille ». Le titre est tiré d'un morceau de The Ocean, "Fears we need to face / To break out of these cycles", qui me semble être assez adéquat pour parler de briser le cycle de la vengeance.


End file.
